


Sympathetic Truth

by Yulaty



Series: Temporary Bliss [6]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, past relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Sympathetic Truth

ไม่เฉียด ไม่ใกล้กันเลย  
ระยะห่างระหว่างเราตอนนี้ไกลยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหน ต่างจากครั้งก่อนโดยสิ้นเชิง

ในงานพรีเมียร์สตาร์วอร์สเอปพิโซดแปด อดัมควงแขนอยู่กับโจแอนนาผู้ซึ่งกำลังตั้งครรภ์อ่อน ๆ ทั้งคู่ยืนโอบกัน พรายยิ้มกว้างให้แก่ช่างภาพที่รายล้อม ดวงตาหยีลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อเผชิญแฟลชเป็นเวลานาน แล้วหลังจากนั้น นักแสดงชายร่างสูงก็กล่าวขอตัวกับกลุ่มคนเหล่านั้น เดินจากไปด้วยท่วงท่าที่ดูผ่าเผย

ออสการ์ได้แต่มองภาพนั้นอยู่ห่าง ๆ อย่างเงียบ ๆ เขาไม่ได้เข้าไปทักทาย ไม่อาจยืมตัวอดัมแยกออกมาจากผู้หญิงคนนั้นที่เป็นภรรยาอย่างถูกต้องตามกฎหมายได้ ละอายใจเกินกว่าจะอ้างสถานะเพื่อนมาใช้เพื่อพาตัวเองไปเข้าใกล้อดัม ด้วยเหตุเพราะความสัมพันธ์ที่เลยเถิดไป แม้เป็นช่วงเวลาสั้น ๆ เพียงปีกว่าเกือบสองปีและได้สิ้นสุดลงไปแล้ว แต่มันก็ยังเป็นความผิด เป็นชนักที่ติดอยู่ในใจ ทำให้เจ็บแปลบขึ้นมาทุกครั้งเมื่อนึกถึง

 

ทำไมกอดไม่ได้  
ทำไมจูบไม่ได้  
ทำไมแสดงออกไม่ได้ว่าเรารักกันแค่ไหน  
แม้แต่จะมองหน้าก็แทบทำไม่ได้ เพราะกลัวจะมีคนรู้ กลัวจะมีคนเห็น ความหมายที่ซ่อนอยู่ในสายตาที่ทอดไปหา

 

และก่อนจะดูมีพิรุธ ผิดปกติมากเกินไป เรียวปากบางฉีกยิ้มกว้างแสร้งทำท่าทีร่าเริง ทักทายนักข่าวและช่างภาพไปตามประสาแม้ว่าจะไม่รู้จักเป็นการส่วนตัว ออสการ์ยืนนิ่ง ยังคงยิ้มกว้างให้กล้องโดยไม่แสดงท่าทีสีหน้าอะไรเป็นพิเศษออกไปแม้ปลายหางตาจะเหลือบเห็นว่าใครกำลังเดินมาอยู่ข้างตัว

เราทักทายกันด้วยการเรียกชื่อและส่งยิ้ม ก่อนคนอายุน้อยกว่าจะวาดแขนโอบ แขนของอดัมไม่ได้รั้งเขาเข้าสู่อ้อมกอดอย่างครั้งก่อน มือหนาวางนิ่งบนแผ่นหลัง เว้นระยะห่างตามสมควร

 

คำตอบของคำถามว่าทำไมเราจึงทำเช่นนั้นไม่ได้  
ก็เพราะว่าสำหรับคนอื่น ๆ แล้ว เราไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากไปกว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานกันน่ะสิ


End file.
